musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Danger Man (cantante)
Alonso Blackwood (n. Provincia de Colón, PanamáBiografía de Danger Man, 8 de diciembre de 1972Hay pistas sobre su muerte 24/02/2008 – 21 de febrero de 2008), más conocido como 'Danger Man'El origen de su alias viene de pequeño cuando su abuela le dijo too Dangerous, fue un cantante de Reggae en español. Fue miembro fundador del Scaredem Crew y a diferencia de muchos cantantes de plena fue cristiano en vez de rastafari, aunque sus letras son en su mayoría violentas y explicitas orientadas al ghetto. Además en su carrera ha rivalizado con varios artistas del género. Biografía Se interesó en el género del reggae en la década de los 80', cuando junto a sus compañeros de internado improvisaban algunos ritmos.Biografía de Danger Man Aunque comenzo en la década de los 90' cuando ingreso al clan Killamanjaro; mientras formó parte de este clan logró mayor popularidad, apareciendo en las producciones Spanish Oil y Cuentos de la Cripta.Cae el soldado del reggae La Plancha Dora A finales de 1999 el clan Killamanjaro grababa sus temas bajo la producción de El Chombo y bajo el apoyo de la emisora local Super Q aparte de otras pocas producciones no relacionadas a dicha emisora. Mientras Super Q promocionaba Spanish Oil 5 Danger Man grabo un tema en la producción Reggae Overload Vol. 5 llamado "Sorpresa", en el cual parte de la letra decía que por un "billete grande" grababa en esa compilación. Como resultado de esto El Chombo cerró todo tipo de giras y conciertos para Danger Man ya que no queria grabar en doble sentido (lo cual estaba de moda en ese entonces). A este evento se le conoce como la famosa Plancha Dorada. Llegó a parodiar canciones de René RenegadoUn ejemplo es el tema de Rene Renegado "Mi bicicleta" del cd "The Creation vol. 3: Noticia de guerra" (1996) contra el tema "La patineta" del cd "Spanish Oil Plus CD (1999)" de Danger Man, pero no fueron respondidas rápidamente y enfrío la rivalidad; años después ambos artistas deciden acabar con el enfrentamiento y grabar juntosEn 2007 graban "Danger Man ft Japanesse & Rene El Renegado - Colección de pistoleros". Scare Dem Crew Al dejar el clan Killamanjaro por problemas internos con nuevos integrantes; funda su propio clan: El ScareDem Crew volviendo a su estilo "ghetto". Los miembros iniciales extra oficialmente del Scare Dem Crew fueron: *Danger Man *Japanese *Comandante *Saik Danger Man suele hacer duos con Japanese en gran parte de sus canciones y algunos miembros más de su clan. Poco después ingresaron varios integrantes más como: Chicano, Demphra, Suppose, Young Street, El Boys, Murder Cat, Ruff Dad, Estudiante, Nigga, Angel Phass, Los War, Scaredem Fish, Khaled, Mr. Ligtha, Kartel, Raspiri, Oniel, Mr. Benz (Jamal), Cigarette, entre otros.Japanese recluta soldados y da la lista original de scaredem crew Tuvo una rivalidad con Jr. Ranks (líder de la 2da generación de Killamanjaro), ya que en sus temas deja ver referencias entre uno y el otro clan (ScareDem Crew)Un ejemplo es el tema de Jr Ranks "Badboy fustrao" del cd Reggaemania Vol. 1 (2003) contra el tema de Danger Man "Creyente oculto" del cd Fenómeno (2004) y a medidad que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más explicitas y personales. Todo se hizo más evidente cuando en la producción Xpedientes 2, Jr. Ranks se refirió directamente a Danger y a una situación personal de Danger (le quitaron a la novia según Jr. Ranks) esto provoco enojo en Danger a lo que declaro rivalidad directa con Jr. Ranks. La rivalidad duro varios años sin llegar nunca a un enfrentamiento. Los mismos productores de los rapeadores prefirieron no grabar más canciones referentes a su rivalidad porque los rumores de tomar acciones reales y violentas eran cada vez más fuertes y se hablaba de hasta matar. Luego de meses de haber dejado atrás la rivalidad Danger Man confesó que nunca debió y fue un error grabar la canción "El Taxista (Feat Japanesse) del cd Fenómeno (2004)". Tuvo problemas con Mr. Fox porque en una de sus canciones hacia referencia a los cantantes que dicen que hacen más de lo que hacen, lo tomo como un ataque directo el cual responde de inmediato dedicando dos o tres canciones, decide no continuarlo más. Sin embargo Japanese continuó el enfrentamiento con Mr Fox y el Just Do It Clan. El día martes 10 de enero del 2006 en una discoteca de la localidad el fue agredido -presumiblemente- por Mr. Fox y los integrantes del Just Do It Clan. Como resultado de este incidente Danger Man necesitó 220 puntadas entre la cara y los brazos, varias cirugías plásticas causaron que este perdiera importantes contratos en el exterior. Después del altercado Danger Man respondió musicalmente con el tema "Masacre".Le desfiguran la cara a Dangerman Algunas de las canciones que más demuestran o enfatizan su rivalidad, en orden cronológico son las siguientes: *Que sopa con ese laopesillo de Japanese & Danger Man del cd Entre Dos Mundos (2005) *Tumba Tuca de El Velaxx ft. Mr Fox (respuesta) *Masacre (Danger Man) del cd Masacre (2007) *Bad boy de mentira del cd "Just Do It Clan Vol. 1" (Mr. Fox) *Código de silencio (Danger Man ft Japanese) del cd Masacre (2007) *Cuando yo agarre al buay (Mr. Fox y El Velaxx) *El lambón del cd Producto del ghetto (2007) (Danger Man) Este enfrentamiento terminó cuando Mr. Fox estuvo en la cárcel y públicamente le pidió perdón a Danger Man. Madre de "Mr. Fox" pide disculpas a "Danger Man"Hacen las pases con un dúo musical 31/12/2006 A mediados de 2007 pelea con Kafu Banton por consecuencia de la letra de una canción, la cual le hace referencia diciendo que "se le volteo la torta" o sea que se le invirtieron los papeles por hablar más de la cuenta. Danger Man respondió a esta canción con "Bienvenido a Bagdad" y de paso le tira puya a su amigo Mr. Fox, el cual suele decir que proviene de Bagdad (alias de una barriada en la Ciudad de Colon "La Feria" de la cual Kafu Banton también es originario). Criticas Ha recibido muchas críticas por imitar/traducir canciones casi textuales en algunos casos y en otros por hacer covers algo dudosos, entre los mas recordados están: Danger Man saco un pack de algunos de los covers, en acompañamiento de las canciones de donde se inspiró (Original songs).Danger Man (Panamá - Jamaica Pack Vol. 1) - Danger Man (Panamá - Jamaica Pack Vol. 2) - Danger Man (Panamá - Jamaica Pack Vol. 3) Aunque no es el primero ni el último que lo hace, algunas canciones como "Hola Hovito" de Jay-Z tuvo un 'cover' de Latin Fresh llamado "Hola latino" o King of Dance Hall de Bennie Man por Principal (otro artista muy criticado por esta práctica). Muerte Falleció el día 21 de febrero del año 2008 a las 11:30 p.m., por cuatro impactos de bala, en la localidad de La Riviera calle cuarta en Don Bosco, frente a la casa de su primo, donde había ido para diseñar su nueva página web.Matan al "buay" el cuerpo fue encontrado fuera de su auto frente al mismo.Asesinan al mas grande de Panamá Su página web www.dangermanelbadboy.com iba a ser creada,21 de febrero de 2008 en Dia a Dia pero hubo problemas debido a algunas fotos23 de febrero de 2008 en Dia a DiaEnlace a las fotosy finalmente no fue lanzada.Se fue el cantante del ghetto Su entierro y ceremonia fue en la iglesia adventista de Carrasquilla, Panamá.Ghetto despide a Danger Man 29/02/2008 Discografía Discos *1996: Gangsters *2001: El Bad Boy (disco doble) *2003: Representando al Guetto *2004: Fenómeno *2005: Veterano de mil batallas *2006: First class *2007: Masacre *2007: Producto del ghetto (disco doble y DVD) Sencillos de Ganster for life (2008): *Para mis soldados *Todavía sigo hot *Ganster for life *Tiempos que Varios artistas Participaciones en producciones de varios artistas: *1992: Spanish Reggae Hits Vol. 6 *1993: Spanish Reggae Hits Vol. 7 *1993: 18 Kilates Vol. 1 *1994: Spanish Reggae Hits Vol. 8 *1994: 18 Kilates Vol. 2 *1994: The creation Vol. 1 *1996: Spanish Oil Vol. 3 "Dancing in the studio" *1996: Spanish Oil Vol. 4 de El Chombo *1997: Cuentos de la cripta de El Chombo *1998: Pesadilla Vol. 1 "The first nightmare" *1998: La Mafia Vol. 1 "Controlando el area" de El Chombo *1998: The Clash Vol. 2 "¡Agarrate de esta!" de Chombito Records *1998: Rata-Tax Vol. 1 *1999: Da Lightta "100.5 % Lirica" de La Chief *1999: Da’ Crew Vol. 1 de "Pucho" Bustamante *1999: Da' Crew Vol. 2 "It's back" de "Pucho" Bustamante *1999: Reggae Overload Vol.5 *1999: Spanish Oil 5 de El Chombo *1999: Spanish Oil Plus "Lo Mejor Del 1 Al 5" de El Chombo *1999: Pesadilla Vol. 2 *1999: Dead Match *2000: Pesadilla Vol. 3 "The last nightmare" *2000: Sin nombre Vol. 1 *2000: The Creation Vol. 6 "Elaborando el plan Y-2K" de Ramón "Pucho" Bustamante *2000: Chalice "First level" *2000: La Ponchera Vol. 1 de DJ Greg *2001: Sin Nombre Vol. 2 de Mega 98.3 FM *2001: Scaredem Crew de Panama entertainment corp. *2001: Bashment "Volumeone" *2001: El Comando Vol. 2 "Tiempo De Terror" de DJ Pitito y Pucho *2001: La Ponchera Vol. 2 de DJ Greg *2002: Sin Censura Vol.3 "A Otro Nivel" *2002: Triple X *2003: Boombastik "Reggae - Ragga - Muffin' En tu idioma" de Dimelo! Latin Dance Records *2003: Sin Nombre Vol. 3 *2004: La Perrera Vol. 1 *2004: Amnesia *2005: La Alianza - La unión hace la fuerza de DJ Pablito *2005: La Revelación de Dj Flecha y El Predicador *2005: Sopa de letras *2005: La Pasion - Romantic Reggae & Reggaeton *2006: La Cruzada Vol. 1 de Dj Fussa Notas aclaratorias Referencias Categoría:Nacidos en 1972 Categoría:Fallecidos en 2008 Categoría:Cantantes de Panamá Categoría:Músicos de reggae en español Categoría:Reggae en español